Homecoming
by pinktoothpaste
Summary: Chapter 4 is a authors note! I tried to ignore you from the beginning... I tried to get you out of my head.. but not anymore.. I want you Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

It was nearing midnight and Hermione was sitting alone in the common room reading the 5th edition of the Hogwarts a History with admiration, but after about a couple of minutes she felt irratated. It has been a long tiring week and wanted to get out, she wanted to do something like, go bungy jumping or go ride a dragon. She really didn't know, but she knew she was bored of her bookwormish ways and she wanted change.

Tomorrow was October 31st and everyone was getting ready for the long awaited Halloween Dance. She wasnt sure if she was going to go to the damned dance, she really didnt see the point of going. Dances were useless, utterly useless. Besides she didnt have a date and of course it didnt bother her. Who needed a date when she had all her beautifully bounded books to read, she didnt need a date or go to the dance.

who was she kidding, she was lonely out of her butt. She never felt this alone before. she knew that she was being bitter about the dance and of course everyone liked dances. But how was it that she didnt have a date? It was so frustrating!

Harry and Ron for sure wouldnt understand, because every girl starting from London to China were lining up to meet the famous Harry Potter who is going to save the world from the evil smelly Voldermort.

What was even more stupid was that the Witches Weekly thought she and Ron were an item. Everyone who didnt know them personally thought that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were an item.

He was too much of a brother for her to look at him like that... no matter what the papers said.. stupid paparazi. Harry was just Harry Potter.. she loved him too much to even look at him like that, he was a brother she never had.

With a sigh she knew if she didn't go find something to do soon, then she was going to drive herself insane.

She was too young to go to St. Mungos.

Without wasting any more of her precious time and with the remaindings of her sanity Hermione walked out of the common room. Not knowing what exactly she was looking for, Hermione Granger wandered the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly for about ten minutes before growing bored.

Once again to her surprise, no one was to be found, the halls were literally empty. Na-da. Zip. No one was around. Which was really strange since there were always at least one or more students passing by every twenty seconds. Not even a ghost ... or a teacher.. thinking not much of it after awhile she continued wtih her little mission. Find some entertainment.

With the consuming silence, once again Hermione Granger was lured back into her thoughts.

This was the thing with Hermione Jane Granger, whenever it got silent she had to find something to entertain herself with or else she drove herself mad. She overanalyized her life. This was why she loved reading, you never get tired of them and they are FUN! But surprisingly for today.. she did, she got tired of her books. Ron and Harry shoulve been here to witness the famous Hermione Granger get tired of READING.. anywho's...

So this was why Hermione Granger was out in the middle of the night going on a little adventure trying to find something to do.

(After like 36 minutes of wandering)

She slowly came out of her trance as the hallways turned into ice. The deeper she walked the colder it got and she was not sure if she was imaging this or not but it seemed to get darker as well. The lights were dimmed and there were paintings but they were quiet.. too quiet.. what was going on? With a hesitant glance she looked back to where she came from. The already dreadful silence was no longer just dreadful but eerie.

Deciding mission failed, Hermione slowly turned around wanting to be safe in her common room once more. But before she could take another step back to the safety of her room , someone or something pulled her back with force.…

" Hello Granger.."

What was going on?

Before Hermione Granger knew what was happening she fell against something warm and suprisingly hard.

whatever it was, it was very comfortable.

'How strange...

It's so comfortable.. hm..'

But soon remembering where she was and what was happening to her, the panic meter rose quickly as the arms around her tightened around her.

It also didn't help with the face that she felt him breathing on her neck.. sick bastard..

or what if **_he_** was a **GIRL**?

was she getting assulted by a woman?

OH MY GOSH SHE WAS GETTING ASSULTED BY A **WOMAN**?

A WOMAN!!

she had to do something..

She had to get out of here..

Her wand was in her room, so she couldn't pull off some crazy 'im going to beat the hell out of you hex' either...

Her arms were pinned down and her legs as well... so what now?

Times like these, she had to forget her wand..smart move Hermione...

since she had no wand and she couldn't move, there was only one thing to do now...

"HELP!! HELLP!! Bloody HELL.. let me the HELL GO you BASTARD. LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! HELP!! " with a strained voice she repeated the 'let me goes , helps, bastards' over and over and over again, not even thinking to look at the stranger in the face... and of course he wouldn't let her look either.

The whole time Hermione's attacker just stood watching as the petite girl in front of him screamed nonsense out of her butt.  
If she turned around she would see the twinkling humor in his eyes.

He knew this would be fun.

Knowing well if he didn't leave soon, he would be in a lot of trouble.

There was a meeting today in the dungeons.

he had to end it now.

He knew if he did stay longer.. he would lose all control from laughing at her pathetic excuse of escape..

Knowing our dear Hermione wont be stopping her screamings anytime soon, he pulled out his wand to silence her. Keeping a steady grip on her, he pushed her onto the floor. Enough force to keep her down… with a painful yelp she fell and stayed that way from the pain .

"_Silencio_! Don't worry about it love.. it will wear off in a couple of minutes……" smugly he turned toward her again and shoved her head back to the floor and whispered.."oh by the way love, ill be looking for you tomorrow at the ball my little mudblood so look pretty for me puppet."

With another invisible smirk he vanished into the thin air with a loud pop leaving her all alone in the icy hallways.

After realizing he was gone she got pissed 'Who the bloody hell was that? He nearly gave her a freaking heart attack! no.. he DID give her a heart attack...' and even though she knew he couldn't hear her she screamed out

"BASTARDDD!!"

Realizing he wouldn't be coming back soon and the temperature of the hallways were going down... without a second thought, Hermione Granger limped back to her common rooms.

Once she reached the Gryffindor Towers, relief and security came flooding back to her body and at the same time.. she failed to notice that no body was in the common rooms either..  
everyone were missing?

Reaching her room within seconds she sat down next to her window and thought about the day like she usually did.

She usually got over shocks quickly because she learned to not let things fowl up her mood much. That was the only way she would be able to stay sane after all the crap she's been through and will go through.

She couldn't let petty things like these get to her or else she would go insane. Literally insane. Try being Happy Potter and Ron Whiney pant's friends for the last six years. She loved them so much but sometimes... You had to find a way to ignore certain things and let some things go.

Though today's incident as pretty shocking and very unexpected as it was, but it wasn't as bad, compared to what was to come.. right?

Dang what is up with all these questions today? Dammit.. She loved asking questions but today it was getting a bit annoying..

But out of nowhere the Sick Bastard's last comment started to slowly creep into her mind, "Ill be looking blah blah blah… mudblood.."

_Suddenly Hermione Granger's eyes inflated into two little ping-pong balls as the term 'mudblood' echoed over and over in her head, forgetting everything else he said._

_Oh how she hated that word. Being exposed to it for the last six years did nothing to ease the anger she felt when someone brought up that unspeakable._

_'Mudblood..'_

_Mudblood.._

_Mudblood.._

_'Freaking illiterate pompous ass wipe. Fartface.. Augh..'_

_Only illiterate pompous ass wipes said the word mudblood.. because they were illiterate pompous ass wipes!_

_Where was a book when she needed it?_

_Usually books calmed her down but..._

_could a book really help her right now.._

_She didn't think so.._

_Not wanting to ruin her mood anymore since tomorrow was the Ball and she needed to get some sleep. Hermione Granger decided to just let it go._

_'Some sick dimwitted pureblood was probably just playing tricks on the mudblood trying to scare her.. Thats it just trying to scare her._

_playing tricks on the little mudblood… you'll see whose little you farthead.. and she swore to herself that if she ever found out who it was… Oooh.. she was going to get him!'_

_Exactly!_

_She was over it.._

_No problem.. Na-da.._

_It was_ so last minute's news……

I Hermione Granger is over it...

His words did not affect her.. she didn't even know who it was.. right.. so his words have no affect...

"OH MY GOSH !! HE CALLED ME A DAMN MUDBLOOD!! "

Fuming at the mouth, she finally quieted down as she remembered to do her breathing exercises whenever she felt like she was getting out of control... which was now...  
but after about another ten minutes of more screaming and ranting inside her head, she calmed down.. finally.. foreals this time.

Exhausted from her little episode from the slytherin corridors and all the ranting she did in her head.. she decided to walk back to her bed and as soon as she reached it,  
she knocked out.

'Ill be looking for you ... Granger.'

**AN: Tell me what you guys think about the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione woke up refreshed and yesterday's horrifying experience and memory were long gone to Africa.

Looking out the window she knew that she had to get ready soon ..

As she layed in bed, she knew that she didn't want to go because:

**1. She didn't want to go to a bloody dance.**

**2. She was dateless.**

.. but at the same time her 6th sense was telling her it was going to be a good day and it was never wrong so far.

After washing up, Hermione slowly walked into the common room in a grey racer-back wife beater and dark skinny jeans.

As predicted it was bustling with students, all around her and some of them weren't even Gryffindors.

Everyone were busy trying to figure out last details about the ball with their dates. Trying to get away as fast as possible but it wasn't easy with all the 'good mornings' and ' are you excited for today?'s she got...

Finally she made it to the dining hall where she knew her two best friends were in. There were very little people in there, mostly guys since all the other girls were starving themselves so they could fit into their dress robes.

Haven't girls ever heard the term, clothes are made to fit you not you fitting them… Girls like that gave girls bad names..

"Good morning Hermione" Harry greeted her with a huge smile and Ron didn't say anything because he physically couldn't from all the food stuffed in his mouth.

Finally taking his eyes off of his food, he made tiny gurgling noises which sounding more like pancakes than a hello.

"Morning boys, are you guys ready for the ball?" with a smile she grabbed a plate full of food and started to munch down as well.

Within minutes they were all laughing and telling stories about their horrifying experiences at Hogmead with their dates because they kept  
calling themselves fat and ugly when they weren't. Also the fact that Harry had to buy Ginny about thirty dress robes because she couldn't decide which ones would look best on her.

Poor Harry Potter.

"So Hermione, you didn't tell me who your date was yet." With a smile Harry looked at her but Ron didn't say anything and at once looked up suspiciously.

"Uhm.. actually I haven't found a date to the Homecoming Ball.. I'm going by myself?" she immediately gave them a shut up look.. but they were Harry and Ron…

"Hermione why aren't you going with anyone?"

"Harry nobody bothered to ask and even if they did.. I wouldn't want to go with them.."

They didn't notice the smug look on Ron's face after Hermione's response or Hermione's discomfort about the current topic.

"Harry its okay.. I will still have a tons of fun at the dance, you know me.. the little bookworm is a party animal at heart!," smiling back with a reasurring face.

"Its only the Homecoming Ball anyways.. there are going to be a bunch of other balls this year because I'm planning them remember?"

With a playful glare she told them that she was done talking about her datelessness and the subject was to be left alone... for now.

But Ron really didn't care... as long as she didn't go with anyone he was happy. I wonder why...

"So Hermione what are you going to wear to the ball.. please don't tell me its going to be a _Hogwarts a History_?" Hermione just gave him a shrug saying 'Nope I'm not telling you. you'll just have to see later'.

So they changed the topic to something totally random, but while they talking they didn't notice a certain someone watching them or to be more specific, Hermione Granger from the other tables..

After finishing her meal and their morning chat with Harry and Ron she walked back toward the packed common rooms. By the time she got there everyone was screaming and going crazy from the stress of the ball. One girl was hitting her date with her heels while dripping mascara all over the floors.

Not wanting to be trampled down by the half crazed girls she quickly slipped into her private prefect rooms in the 3rd floor.

She got her own room because she was a prefect this year and it was quiet and a true blessing.

Once she got to her room, she layed out her eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss in the order she was going to use them tonight.

Next was her dress.

The dress was a violet halter dress that flowed down from her thighs to her feet. The dress was simple but very elegant.

She had strappy silver heels and a silver clutch to go with the outfit.

The ball was to start in four hours, so she still had some time to kill. Nothing to do in her room, she deciding to go see what Ginny and Lavender were up to.

When she opened the door, make up was all over the room and the thirty dresses that poor Harry bought were all over the place as well. On the floor, bed, lamp, and just all over the place. To add to that Lavender's twenty dresses were also added to Ginny's little collection of dresses.

There were also conjured mirrors all around the walls, so the room had a surreal affect to it, but came in handy when you wanted to see all the angles of your body.

"Um Ginny.. Lavender?" with a hesitant voice she finally got their attention.

With a shocked dazzled look they both looked up at Hermione like some crazed lunatics.

" Hermione!! perfect.. just the girl we needed!" Hermione now dreaded her stupid ideas of checking up on Ginny.

"Yeah..um what is going on? What do you guys need help on? I just came in here to see how you guys were doing but I could come back later if you want. Haha."

Hermione was pulled in by both Ginny and Lavender before she could say anything else.

"Okay Hermione we don't know what dresses to wear… and our hair.. Hermione our hair…Ugh I'm going to go insane!!" Ginny cried.

Hermione put both her fingers to her temples and gently rubbed it.

Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she agreed to stay and help them both for the remaining time she had to kill.

She was sure this would help her kill at least about two through three hours.

"Alright ill stay. Lets first organize the dresses by types.. like halter, tube, and straps. And than after separate them by color okay? We'll see what kind of dresses fit you both.." One by one they separated the dresses by a simple spell called Separatia.

For hours they used charms and spell for hair, makeup, and dresses. In the end, Ginny had a red spaghetti strapped dress with the dress running down low on her back with simple elegant curls. Lavender had a purple tube dress that stopped right before her knees with red pumps with wild teased hair with a whole grip of hairspray.

Both satisfied with their looks they thanked Hermione and screamed with joy. Feeling job well done, Hermione walked back to her room. Realizing that she only had about a hour before the ball started, she quickly did her makeup. It was very natural with neutral colored eye shadow and princess pink lip-gloss and a light touch of toner.

After that she curled her hair into luscious curls. She also put some of it up with bobby-pins to give it a more elegant look.

After looking through the magaize she found a charm she could use.

It was supposed to keep your hair in place for about twelve hours which she found very convenient.

After that she did her finger and toe nails into clean cut French tips. Feeling satisfied with her work, she slipped into her dress and did more touch ups to her make up.

After finishing the preparations she walked out into the common room wanting to find Harry and Ron.

The common room was bustling with couples and once Hermione stepped into the common room, many heads turned toward Hermione and there were many murmurs.

"Hermione you look beautiful today!" Ginny broke the awkwardness and ran up to Hermione.

"Once again thanks for the help getting ready." With a giggle, Ginny dragged Hermione to the group sitting by the fireplace.

Once Hermione reached the group with Ginny, everyone had a shocked look their face.

They knew Hermione was pretty from the fourth year Yule Ball, but now she was gorgeous.

Ron's face was priceless as his mouth dropped down to the floor and eyes grew huge as cannon balls, but his date Parvati punched him in the arm as she threw icy glares at him. Coming out of his trance like state he murmured something like 'yea hey or whatever.' Nobody ever knew what he was saying half the time because he was always murmuring.

Soon enough almost half the people in the room were taking pictures with everyone and talking.

Once it reached seven, everyone started to flow out of the room toward the ball room.

Hermione needed some alone time so she let Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Parvati to go ahead first not wanting to be the Fifth wheel, she waited until everyone was gone.

Once everyone was gone, she decided it was time that she went as well, so she was about to leave when she remember that her clutch was still in her room.

So she quickly went to retrieve it.

When she reached her room, she felt like something was off, just like that feeling that creeps into your stomach, that pulls at the walls and everything just feels shaky. But when she looked into her room, everything seemed okay, nothing was out of place or missing.

So Hermione reached for the clutch but as soon as she reached it, something fell out of her hands.

It was a note.

She picked it up and she skimmed through the note with bored eyes.

Was this a prank, who was it from anyways?

The note said,

"Hello Granger,

Ill be looking for you today. "

With a irritated huff she crumbled the note in her hands and threw it away.

After retrieving her clutch she walked toward the ball room. The closer she got the louder the music got.

Some people were already dancing but many were standing around still or eating.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by many people and of course being polite, she greeted them back.

Hermione looked around the room, to look at the decorations. It was beautiful, the theme is 'Once upon a Time'.

As soon as she reached the table that all her friends were at, everyone was laughing and talking. When Hermione took her seat next to her boys.

Hermione you finally came down, I thought for a moment you got kidnapped by a Slytherin."

With a humorous grin he put his arms around her shoulders.

" Hermione you look so pretty, who did you hair and make up?" Parvati asked, with a fake smile and a look of jealousy?

Either way Hermione just smiled back.

" Oh thank you Parvati, you too, you look very charming.. well I did my make up and my hair."

With that she stood up and told her friends she would be back with some drinks.

Thankful that she was away from Parvati she went looking for some drinks. Something about that girl gave her the creepy jeepies.

"Hermione, would you like a drink?" out of no where Blaise Zambini, came around and offered her already filled cup of Pumpkin Juice. With a sly smile he pulled her hand towards him and gave it a little peck.

Her stomach did a little bit of a flutter as Zambini's soft lips contacted her small hands and all the blood rushed toward her cheeks.

"Oh um.. Blaise? Thank you. So hows the dance, are you enjoying yourself tonight?" smoothly Hermione replied as she took a hold of the cup.

" Actually its quite boring now but if you'd like would you like to dance Hermione?" with a gentle smile he pulled out his hands and pulled her toward the dance floor even before she could give him a answer.

The whole time, nobody noticed the glances they were receiving from a grey eyed man sitting across the room with the rest of the Slytherin crew.

__

**AN: **read and review since this is my fist story.. so could you let me know what i could fix or what not and if you have any good ideas for me you could tell me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Srry if you got confused the third chapter. I wrote this story around one in the morning. Aahhaha. So soon or like today I'll edit it._

**Chapter Three-**

Finally after three songs, Hermione left Blaise to get some air and to get _away_ from him. He kept insisting that they danced another dance, but Hermione was tired and she wanted to be left alone, and he didn't seem to get it through his head.

She knew he was smart but sometimes he seemed to be a bit thickheaded and didn't get the point that she didn't want to dance anymore. Hermione was tired and she didn't feel too comfortable with Blaise and his constant wanting to touch. He was just too touchy, but that wasn't the only thing bothering her. As of late, whenever a guy excluding Harry and Ron, if they touched her, she felt uncomfortable.

With a sigh Hermione slipped away from the huge crowd of the dancing teenagers and and even some teachers to look at the lovely decorations. It was beautiful almost pulling her into a trance like state, the ceilings were covered with stardusts and various mixtures of colors were dancing around playfully, as if going along with the song.

Just when she was losing herself to her thoughts, somebody bumped into Hermione. With quick reflexes, Hermione steadied the other girl in front of her, but when the girl pulled her head up, it was Ginny and her face was drowning in tears, smearing her beautifully done makeup.

"Ginny dearest, what is the matter?" with worry Hermione took hold of Ginny in her arms, pulling her away from the crowd and placing her on a plushy velvety chair. Ignoring the stares they were recieving, Hermione put her hand on Ginny's arm and soothingly rubbed them back and forth.

Tiny droplets of tears flew out of Ginny's eyes as her layers of makeup smeared down her face, making her look similary to a clown, but she couldn't think about that now. She needed to take care of Ginny.

"Ginny what happened?" Worry lacing Hermione's voice. "Why with the tears?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione with mascara stained face and more sobs wretched throughout her body.

"...Her-err-mio-ione...it's so horrible…"Barely squeaking out the words. "Har… Ha.. Harry…h-ee-he is dancing with Cho. Right in front of me."

With a glare Ginny looked across the room, her gaze falling upon Harry and indeed Cho dancing together with smiles on their faces. Harry was holding Cho in a very caring manner and Cho seemed to return the gaze Harry was giving her. To the side Neville was watching them with sad eyes, very similar to Ginny's. Hermione pulled Ginny's face away from the dancing pair, giving her a gentle reassuring smile. Watching them dance wouldn't help her at all as of right now. Harry was sure to get a beating later but not now, later.

"Ginny don't worry about it, it's only a dance and you know Harry loves you very much! Now stop with the tears."

Hermione gently wiped away the smeared mascara from her eyes and lovingly caressing Ginny's wet face.

"Hermione, no. No. No. You don't get it, just last night…."But another sob passed through her body, silencing her. After about ten minutes of silence as Hermione held onto Ginny, Ginny looked up at Hermione guiltily for ruining her night. But Hermione would not have any of this.

"Don't ever say sorry, and lets get you cleaned up dear." Giving a long sad sigh, Ginny held onto Hermione's arm very tightly, almost cutting off the circulation, but Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't care, she loved Ginny and she would look out for her no matter what, and she was glad that Ginny came to her. She was glad that she could help out in any way, even if it was very little.

Hermione was for sure going to have a little talk with Harry after the dance, she didn't want to make a scene. How dare he go dancing with Cho when Ginny was right beside him and what was Cho doing away from her date? A bubble of anger formed in her chest, but for now she would let them have their fun.

But for now she had to take care of Ginny and get her cleaned up, Ginny's face was a mess. Her mascara and eyeline mixed with her eye shadow was smeared all around her face, making her look like a muggle version of an witch slash zombie.

After spending twenty minutes in the bathroom, Hermione and Ginny walked out of the bathroom with huge smiles and no one noticed that Ginny was a sobbing wreck just a few minutes ago. With a brilliant smile, Ginny looked at Hermione in the face, which Hermione returned back. Grabbing Hermione's arm, Ginny pulled her into a big hug to tell her thank you and her appreciation. Hermione knew Ginny would be alright, Ginny would always be alright. Ginny was one of the strongest girls she knew out there, after all she was the youngest sister to the Weasleys, was she not? Silently Hermione giggled to herself.

"Hermione, if Harry wants to dance with others... then you know what so will I... I'm going to go dance with Dean Thomas, he's been asking me to dance with him all night, so that is exactly what I'll do. That'll show that pompous ass, not to mess with my feelings. How dare he!!", said Ginny with new energy. "Thank you Hermione and I love you." With a wink Ginny disappeared into the crowd leaving Hermione to shake her head slowly to herself.

A small smile gracing her lips as she thought about how immature Ginny was, by end of the day Harry and Ginny were probably going to be snogging in the nearest broom closet or classroom.

She really had nothing to worry about, but Harry dancing with Cho was a bit extreme, especially since he knew how Ginny felt about Cho. But for now, she would enjoy the dance and have her talk with Harry later, maybe at the after party?

The dance was to end around twelve and there were going to be after parties, so she wanted to save her energy.

Everyone knew that the real party started after the dances and she was going to make sure that she would have fun tonight. The after parties were always better than the actual dance and this year the after party was to be held in the Slytherin Dungeons. She wasn't sure if she should go, but her plan was to have fun tonight and what was the point of going to a dance without going to the after party, right? Besides she would have her friends with her, throughtout the night, or at least she hoped she did.

All those nights of studying and helping Harry and Ron were getting to her. She needed a break. People sometimes thought she was the Queen of Studies, but if they got to really know her, they would find out that she too tired of studies like any other regular being, but she had more tolerance to them. But you couldn't count reading, reading and studying were totally different subjects. Hermione once again, lost herself to her thoughts.

Not noticing the person behind her, just watching with a sly smile gracing his soft lips.

"Hermione, there you are! Would you like to have this dance with me?" surprised Hermione looked up at the stranger, only have her eyes round up with even more with surprise.

How was this possible? How was he here asking her to dance? How?

"Oliver Wood? What are you doing here? Oh my gosh!" with a huge smile, pushing away her thoughts, Hermione gave him the most loving hug she could give.

She couldn't believe that Oliver Wood was here. Oliver Wood was actually standing in front of her, asking her to dance!

During the summer, she and Oliver had become very good acquaintances and later very good friends. They were inseparatable. They spent half their summer together with Harry and Ron, getting to know each other, as much as they could. This was one of the best news she had so far in the night, well so far, it was the only good news she had. First she was ditched and Blaise wouldn't leave her alone, and then she ran into a crying Ginny. This was seriously the best news she had throughout the whole night.

She was so happy that Oliver was here, she couldn't believe it since graduates couldn't attend the dances anymore with all the chaos as of late.

"Oliver how is that you're here?" Confusion clearly written in her face, but happiness over exceded it.

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Oliver gave her a dashing wink, making her stomach crawl with butterflies, well in Oliver's case, little quidditch balls.

Giving him another dashing smile, Hermione took a step closer to Oliver.

"I guess then you'll just have to kill me Mr. Wood."

"I guess I shall, so will you have with dance with me Miss Granger?"

"Of course Mr. Oliver Wood, I accept your proposal. _Now_ let's go dance!" with a playful glint in her eyes, Hermione took hold of his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

* * *

"Pansy lets dance." With an indifferent cold voice, Draco forced Pansy out of her seat, dragging her to the dance floor even before she could protest.

But they all knew she wouldn't, Pansy's been trying to get Draco in bed for years now, everyone knew of this, even the first years. With a coy smile, Pansy pulled Draco closer to her than he wanted, but he didn't say anything.

Draco had other things in his mind.

He didn't know why but his eyes kept wandering to the filthy mudblood Granger.

Maybe something was wrong with the food he ate, but when he saw Hermione drag Oliver Wood to the dance floor, something in him snapped.

He couldn't help it but want to get closer to her, to try catch her eye. Besides what the bloody hell was Oliver Wood doing at a Hogwarts Dance?

Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere across the world practicing for the next Quidditch game?

What was he trying to do?What was the point of him dragging Pansy to the dance floor, what was the point?

Why did he keep looking at her? He really didn't know.

Ever since he saw mudblood Granger enter the ballroom, his eyes kept following her, he couldn't help it. He really did try to keep his eyes in check, but they wouldn't listen to him. Why wouldn't his eyes listen to him? They were his eyes, so why wouldn't they follow his commands? He didn't want to look at her, she was filthy, she was ugly, she was ... beautiful...

Just yesterday, he played with Hermione in the hallways, it was only a joke. She was out after curfew and he wanted to get a little fun before he went back to his dormitories. But something went wrong, when he pulled her body close to him, he couldn't keep her body out of his mind. She was so petite, and filling, so soft and... NO he had to stop thinking about her. The relationship between them could be nothing but hatred and disgust for each other, because he was pureblood and she was a mudblood.

He was just trying to frighten her yesturday, and now he really couldn't get her out of his head, as if she left an permanant imprint on his mind, body, and soul. No, it was probably because he was tired... and he didn't get laid for a last three weeks. He needed someone and today at the after party he would find some random chick. He always did, it didn't matter, one night stands... He was getting tired of one night stands, but it didn't matter... They were his tools and it's not like they didn't get anything in return. They got a good shag.

But he still couldn't get her out of his mind... He really didn't know what he was going to do, but all he knew was that he wanted to be near her again, to hold her tight against his body.

Draco Malfoy was going to get what ever he wanted, whatever it was and for now he really didn't know what he wanted to get. He couldn't be wanting a mudblood, especially a bookworm, mudblood Granger. She was the mudblood of mubloods, the bookworm of bookworms... but she was still very... NO! No more thoughts about her...

He knew for sure it couldn't be Granger he wanted, that was disgusting and just the thought of it made him want to... made him want to... anyways he didn't want the mudblood, she had mudblood cooties.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy whispered into his ears. Looking the other way, he grunted, letting her know he was listening to her, but in reality watching the dancing pair just a few feet away from them.

"Draco, oh it's so wonderful how we are dancing together. We are like in a fairytale, just like the muggle story, Beauty and the Beast!" with a dreamy look Pansy lost herself to her fantasies.

Looking at Pansy with a skeptical eye and humor lacing the sides of his mouth. Beauty and the Beast?

That was for sure, and he knew who the beast was. She was standing right in front of him, so was he the Beauty? Now, if Blaise could only hear this, Beauty and the Beast, Pansy of course being the hideous Beast, but they were for sure not going to get together. He couldn't stand this girl, she wasn't even good for a little shag, he would never do her.

Number One because she was his childhood friend and no matter what he told others, he still had a speck of respect for her that he wouldn't dare break. Nubmer Two, because she wasn't that handsome to look at and he didn't shag girls that weren't that handsome. Shallow yes, but at least he spoke the truth.

Not realizing he let a low chuckle escape his mouth. Pansy thought he was thinking about them, and chuckling from joy of them dancing together.

Just then he spotted Hermione and Oliver Wood again. His eyes turned into tiny daggers as he noticed the closeness of their bodies and the smiles on their faces.

Hermione and Oliver were smiling at each other and they were very close to each other, which meant that she was enjoying his company. He never saw her this happy before, not even when she was with Harry Potter and Ron Weaslebee. It made his heart melt, her face glowed to a new level... No he was disgusted, he felt like throwing up.

He felt disgust churning in the bottomless pit of his stomach, yes that was it.

Why he really didn't know, but it was probably because she was so dirty blooded. That had to be it. That had to be. He couldn't be falling for the mudblood after holding her one time. That was pathetic and unheard of, he never believed in love at first sight and love at all. He had to find out what this feeling was. Why was he watching her, why was he following her, why was he feeling this way? He had to find out why, it was burning up his heart. He was dying from confusion.

What was he going to do? If only he could just walk up to her and ask her to... what was he saying... He had to get these unappropriate thoughts out of his head.

NO… he couldn't do that… She is a mud blood and he is a pure blood. He had all the other females in the room to chose from. There were far more beautiful and girls with bigger busts front and back than that mudblood. Besides he didn't like brunettes with curls. He hated curls, because they always reminded him of her. They were enemies and he hated her, no matter what other might have said, he hated her and he always would.

Still, Draco knew it would be entertaining to play with the mud blood's head a bit and no one could punish him for having fun, now can they?

Glaring at the happily dancing couple, Draco let go of Pansy and left her standing there all alone. Leaving her confused and when she realized he was leaving, Pansy skipped after him.

"Draco wait up. Draco…" Pansy's eyes glossed over with fresh batch of tears, but she had to push them back, Slytherins did not show tears, especially in the public.

Tears were for the weak and she was not weak, no matter what others thought of her.

It was hard at times, all she wanted since she was a little girl was to be the next Mrs. Malfoy, but it seemed that Draco was playing hard to get.

All she wanted was to be loved by him, was that too much to ask? She always got what she wanted, ever since her birth, she always got what she wanted and she really truely wanted Draco Malfoy since childhood. She couldn't help but fall for him, no body knew him like she did. Even if he changed over the years into a imbecile at times, but she knew deep inside he was more than that... Also he grew very handsome over the years, every girl in and out of Hogwarts knew of this.

Pansy Malfoy, it was beautiful and the thought of having blonde babies made her insides jump with joy. But for now she had to stay patient and just wait for Draco to realize his true feelings for her. She would never tell anyone but Draco, she loved muggle fairytales and love stories.

With a heavy sigh, Pansy chased after Draco, as he was very quick on his feet, and it seemed like she was always chasing him.

Always in his shadows...

"Draco come back, where are you going? The songs not over yet.", with gentle cry, Pansy went after Draco.

* * *

"Hermione would you like to sit down? I'm a bit tired." Gently nodding back at Oliver but hiding her disappointment, Hermione and Oliver walked back to the nearest table. Not noticing a group of Slytherins sitting only couple tables down from the two Gryffindors.

"Oliver Wood, admit it. I worked you and you know it." With a triumph smile, Hermione glanced at a tired and sweating Olvier Wood. He was very handsome and the Witches Weekly placed him as one of the top bachelors in England under the age of thirty.

But he only gave her a playful pout and Oliver looked into her glittering eyes, trying to find something. What she didn't know, but all she did know was that he was one of the most charming men she knew.

"Never Hermione Granger, never, you can't make me." But Hermione poked him in the sides, making him squeal. Immediately blood rushed to Oliver's face.

"Did you just squeal Oliver Wood?" Hermione let out a tearful chuckle as she gasped for air.

"Shut up Hermione." but he couldn't help but laugh himself.

They both laughed, enjoying each others company, making a few heads turn their way from their laughter.

"Look at that mud blood laughing with the blood traitor Wood." Pansy sneered at the direction Hermione and Oliver were sitting at, but no one noticed the lookd of envy crossed on her face.

Once Pansy mentioned the mudblood and Wood, Draco looked up, the feeling of dread returning to his stomach.

Why was he feeling like this? She was only a mud blood, maybe he was repulsed because the mudblood was so near?

Yes that must be it, he was repulsed by her being so near him, but then why didn't he feel like this all the other times when she was near?

After all she was the dirty blooded and the tainted and pure did not mix well, mud blood cooties...

"Pansy shut up, and stop calling her a mud blood." Blaise sneered at Pansy.

Blaise grew a sort of an attachment to Hermione since they became Herbology parnters last year and he did not like hearing Pansy call her a mud blood, besides Pansy was being very immature about it.

"What do you mean shut up, she is a mud blood and you know it. Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean you could tell me what to do Blaise, besides what would the Dark Lord say if he ever heard you defend a _mudblood_." Putting extra bitterness on the last word.

Pansy glared back at Blaise, but Draco silenced them both. Draco was getting annoyed by them both as of recent, they were always arguing.

"Both of you shut up, why don't we go give the mud blood and the blood traitor Wood a little visit?" Pulling out his famous Malfoy smirk.

Draco pushed his seat away and walked toward the two unexpecting teenagers without waiting for the others to catch up. He knew they would follow him in a little bit. They always did... they were always following him, never giving him any space of any sorts... With each step he got closer, and the closer he got.. the more nervous he got.

Though he didn't understand why he was feeling nervous as he got closer and closer to them, the sound of their laughter also grew louder, making his stomach flutter. Why was his damned stomach fluttering? Fluttering were for the weak and for pansys... This was ridiculous, it really really was, only fools in love Fluttered...

What was this? What was happening to him? What was this feeling? What was the hell was he doing? Why was he going towards her?

Pushing away his nervousness he stood in front of the little mud blood and blood traitor, making both of look up at him in question and they both ceased their fits of laughter.

Waiting for Malfoy to say something, but he stayed silent. Not too far away Pansy, Blaise, Theodore Nott, and Goyle were heading their way as well.

What was Malfoy doing here anyway and he was bringing the whole crew? Hermione's eye brows scruntched up in frustration and with a bit of confusion.

For a whole minute he just stood there glaring at both of them, but there was something else there she couldn't put her finger on. Next to Hermione, Oliver was glaring at him, he heard of all the misfortunate things that happened to Hermione because of the fellow Malfoy. If he was still attending Hogwarts, he would've put the Malfoy boy in his place, but he was guest and as of right now he couldn't do anything.

What was Malfoy doing here? Why was he just standing there glaring at them. If he had something to say then he should just say it...

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Chapter Three-

AN: Yay another chapter done, well review and tell me if you liked it or not!


	4. Authors Note

This is not a chapter!!

How come you people don't review?

is the story really that bad?

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I'm getting frustrated because I'm not getting any feedback on how the story is going...


	5. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Previous Chapter-

_**What was Malfoy doing here? Why was he just standing there glaring at them. If he had something to say then he should just say it...**_

_**"What do you want Malfoy?"**_

What was Malfoy doing here and why was he just staring at them?

"Malfoy are you okay? Uhhm.. Do you want to say something?" Hermione looked at Oliver with a annoyed look and Oliver just shrugged. But Draco's glare became even more menacing as he just stood there. Now Pansy, Blaise, and the rest of the little crew arrived, expecting Draco to say something nasty or make the Mudblood cry, except for Blaise. He was actually starting to gain some respect for Granger.

"Well… If you don't mind Malfoy, me and Oliver will get going, have fun?" Not wanting to cause any trouble, Hermione stood up, but she was instantly pushed back onto the chair by Draco.

"What the fuck?!" screamed out Hermione and this time Oliver got up with force, ready to stand up for Hermione. But before Oliver could do anything Hermione got up and punched Draco square in the nose.

"The fuck?! Malfoy you are high or something? What the hell is wrong with you?" huffed Hermione as Draco held onto his nose. Everyone didn't know what to do but watch. Soon enough there was a crowd forming around them and humiliation ran high for Draco.

Hermione Granger punched Draco Malfoy once more… Holding his nose, Draco stood up and started to laugh.

Everyone became quiet.

What was Malfoy doing for heaven's sake? "UH… Draco are you okay?" squeaked Pansy as she held onto his arm, trying to sooth him, but Draco just shoved her away.

"Granger, is that the best you got?" said Draco in a very cocky way, but Hermione just shook her head. She was tired and she wanted some alone time with Oliver. It wasn't just everyday where Oliver came and visited her. He was always on trips around the world. What else was to do but try spend some quality time with Oliver?

"Malfoy, you know what forget it. Your not worth it." And Hermione grabbed Oliver's hand and tried to walk away. She didn't need this and everyone already knew that she could kick Malfoy's bottoms anytime she wanted to.

Once Draco saw Hermione grab Oliver's hand, something in him popped. Besides, he was a Malfoy, nobody walked away from him when he wasn't finished. He was going to make sure Hermione stayed here… But the question was what was he doing? He didn't even know what the point of him doing this was. Usually it was to just kill time and have some fun, but today was different. He didn't want fun, but something else… What was it? He couldn't put his finger on it, but the only thing he knew was that he couldn't let Hermione go… If she did… No he was not going to let them get away.

"Fucking Mudblood runs away? That's just like you, you lower breeds cant take the fucking heat or what?" and Draco tried to laugh, but it was hard as each mud blood slipped out of his mouth. The happy sensation he usually got was gone, as if each words were so hollow, but he couldn't think about that now. For now he had a mission and it was to keep Granger here. Since when did he start calling the mudblood Granger? Crap… this was bad.

But this time, it wasn't Hermione who turned around but Oliver and his right hands was twitching from the want of punching the imbecile in the face. How dare he call Hermione a fucking mudblood… Nobody called her that… nobody.

Sensing that Oliver was about to lose control, Hermione grabbed him on the arms and tried to pull him away but it was no use. Being a famous Quidditch player didn't help with the fact that he was ten time stronger than she ever will be.

"Oliver stop it, you know he is not worth it. Lets go." Pleaded Hermione with the most convincing voice she could mutter, but he was deaf to it.

"Hermione just stay away, I'll handle this for you, don't worry about it."

Now Hermione was getting pissed, this was why she hated guys sometimes. They didn't listen to a thing she said, their pride or whatever always got in the way. Couldn't they at least once in their lifetime just let things be? Just calm down, words barely meant anything. Especially at a dance where she wanted to have fun. Well she was having fun until Malfoy there graced us with his face, but that wasn't the point. She wanted to leave and no body was listening to her.

"Oli…" but she was one again cut off as Oliver and Draco were face to face.  
Now the crowd grew ten folds, as they watched what would happen next. The famous Quidditch player and the Prince of Slytherins were going to fight and for what, a muggle born muggle born Granger? Either way it was getting juicy and nobody wanted to miss this for the world.

"So the blood traitor decides to show his face instead of the mudblood?" sneered Draco, as of right now he really didn't like the Wood fellow. Why he really didn't know, but something in his guts were telling him to hate him with all the hate he could muster up. Gripping his wand tight in his hands, Draco was ready for any attack Wood decided to muster up.

"Shut up Malfoy, nobody and I mean nobody calls Hermione a mudblood. I'll make sure you NEVER EVER even think of the word ever again!" growled Oliver.

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione pulled out her wand from the sides of her legs. Hermione walked up to both Draco and Oliver, but before she could do anything, hexes and spells were already being thrown at each other.

Draco ducked away as a jelly goo spell was thrown at him and a shrieking scream was heard behind him. Not really caring who got hit, Draco sent another spell back at him. Another scream was heard, but Oliver and Draco both were too distracted by the fight.

This was ridiculous, they were hitting innocent students, well not exactly innocent since they were watching and in it self was bad. Where were the professors? Shouldn't they have come in by now and stopped the fight? Right on queue, all actions stopped as Professor Dumbledore's booming voice echoed throughout the room. The music and all previous actions were ceased as the students who were crowded around the fighting pair all scattered away, fearing of getting in trouble. Or at least the ones who could, several students were hit from the hexes and spells Draco and Oliver were throwing at each other. Both being Quidditch players, had fast reflexes and dodged every spell and hex they threw at each other.

With a red face, Professor Dumbledore quickly walked towards them.

"Draco, Oliver, Hermione, please follow me to my office. The rest of you continue with the dance. And the ones who were hit, please go to have a visit with Madam Pomfrey. If you can't a professor will escort you. Now enjoy the dance "

With that Professor Dumbledore clapped twice stating that he was finished and the three followed Professor Dumbledore in silence. All eyes were one them, as they exited the room. Feeling humiliation and disappointment, she glared at both Draco and Oliver. She at least expected a little bit more maturity from Oliver, Draco, fine she could expect this kind of reaction from him, but Oliver too?

Really Draco didn't know what happened. He walked up to Granger and Wood and suddenly… Draco let out a heavy sigh. At least he got his wish right? Granger and Oliver weren't able to get away from him.

Ugh… for someone smart, he sure was stupid. This was not what he wanted. Whatever, it didn't matter, all he had to do now was wait for the consequences, whether it be he be expelled or other crazy duties… But thinking about Oliver's punishment was lifted him spirit a little bit more. The publicity of it all, the word would somehow seep out by tomorrow morning… and instantly his frown turned upside down.

"Popsie-Blubber Whale" muttered Professor Dumbledore and motioned for them to enter. One by one they all quietly slipped in, and walked up the spiral stairs to his office. Surprisingly there were three chairs and they all took a seat with Hermione in the middle of course.

With a nervous glance, Hermione looked at the Professor. She didn't know what was going to happen and this was all her fault, she should've stopped Oliver sooner, if she did than this would've never happened. Right now she didn't even want to talk or see any one of them, the irritation flowed throughout her body.

"Professor…?" But Hermione was cut off.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Wood, and Mr. Malfoy, would you like some lemon drops?" asked Professor Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. All previous signs of anger were gone and humor filled his eyes. Feeling nervous and not knowing what to do, Hermione shook her head and reached for a lemon drop, but the other two just stayed still shaking their heads no.

"Anybody would like explain what happened?" Reaching for another lemon drop, Professor Dumbledore watched the three with twinkling eyes.

They were all relived that the Professor wasn't going to yell at them and he was being a bit understanding. But still, they were scared as to what was going to happen. After Professor Dumbledore worked in mysterious ways.

Silently Hermione prayed to God that he would watch over her, and her consequences weren't dire… But the more she thought about it, it was ridiculous, she didn't do anything… well she wasn't the one who was fighting? So why was she here?

Draco and Oliver both were avoiding the Professors eyes as they mumbled some words, but nobody could comprehend what they were. Leaving all the talking to Hermione, who didn't leave out a single detail.

"… so that is what happened Professor." Said Hermione out of breath. She wanted to get this over with and go back to her room and just sleep. The night was already ruined and she wasn't in the mood to go to the after party.

For awhile there was silence filling the room as both Oliver and Draco just awaited their consequences. What was to become of them, who knew?

Then the Professor broke the silence.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, it seems like your hatred for each other as been going on for too long." When the Professor said that, he looked straight into Draco's eyes with the same twinkling like stars glittering in his eyes. Professor Dumbledore gave him a knowing look and Draco froze up… what did the Professor know? What did he mean by his statement? He was confused and didn't know how to react to it.

"And Mr. Wood, I allowed you here for apparent reasons, but now I will have to forbid you in going to any Hogwarts dance or ball. I was expecting a little more from you Oliver." This time taking a more serious note than before, while looking at Oliver.

"I'm sorry Sir." Was the only reply Oliver gave. He looked down from shame, but the only regret he had was that he didn't get to hurt Malfoy more.

"Professor..?" squeaked Hermione. Trying to get the Professor's attention. She direly wanted to know what was going to happen to her and Draco. She was about to pee in her pants, if the Professor didn't tell her soon.

"Yes Miss Granger?" smiled the Professor.

"What is going to happen to me and Draco?" another squeak escaping her lips. She was used to getting into trouble from her little adventures with Harry and Ron but this time it was different.

"Well, Miss Granger, you are not in real trouble since you technically were not involved in the fight, but…" said the Professor as the twinkle in his eyes returned. "from what I see, there has been many troubles from the past and present due to your hatred for each other." Hermione gently nodded her head, "So what is going to happen, Professor?"

"Miss Granger there is no need to be frightened." Gently laughed the Professor. "I need some help."

All three heads looked up at the head master in front of them. What kind of help?

"What kind of help?" suspiciously said Draco, echoing everyone's thoughts.

"I shall get to it, if you will be patient Mr. Malfoy." Popping another lemon drop into his mouth, Professor Dumbledore continued with a smile, "Well, if you accept my proposal, than you Mr. Malfoy won't be getting expulsion, for hurting innocent students. Though they will be getting a week of detention with Snape for allowing such actions." His eyes twinkling even brighter than before. Professor Dumbledore sure was a playful fellow.

"Well, shall I continue?" Everyone nodded their heads, wanting to hear what the Professor had to say. Even though Oliver wasn't going to be a part of this, he still wanted to know what Hermione was going to get herself into or what he got her into, but that wasn't the point. If it wasn't for him, than she wouldn't be in this mess with Malfoy.

"Well everyday after classes, for at least three hours, I need you to watch my puppy Roofers."

Everyone looked at the Professor as if he was joking. "You need us to watch you dog?" said Hermione with a sense of relief and disbelief. Her punishment was to watch a dog? He had to be joking, what kind of a punishment was this. Well she was dog watching with Malfoy, but still. Not even going to the Forbidden Forest or scrubbing the floors? What was this?

" So do you accept?" Both Hermione and Draco shook their head yes. This was a chance they wouldn't miss out on. It had to be one of the easiest punishments yet. "Well than, I'll be expecting to see you both Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy Monday night at five at my offices." With a smile he dismissed them both and Oliver stayed. Hermione ignored Draco throughout the while walking out. She did not want to talk to him right now. He was immature and she had no business talking to him right now. Besides he made I perfectly clear that all he thought of her was a dirty mud blood, but something was bothering her. Why did he come up to her? It couldn't be because he wanted to tell her she's a mud blood. Everyone knew it and she accepted it a long time ago. So why? But for now she was going to go to her room and get some rest. She was exhausted and she wanted to sleep it off. That was the best thing to do, wasn't it?

Draco didn't know what to say. They both exited the office in silence, what was he supposed to expect? A warm good night Malfoy, see you Monday afternoon? But for some reason, he wasn't as pissed but more surprised. Was the Head Master high off on those lemon drops the kept popping into his mouth? How was it that he got away with this little stunt he pulled? This was better for him for sure but for now he was going to go get some rest. He had other times to think about Granger and the new deal of dog sitting.

Oh crap, he also had a Advanced Potions Essay due on Monday. He was fucked.

* * *

"HERMIONE GRANGER OPEN UP NOW!! OPEN UP!!" Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Who the hell was it at this hour? Not wanting to get up from her warm soft bed, Hermione snuggled deeper into her covers.

Whoever it was could wait for another five minutes...

"HEERMIONE! MIONEE!! OPEN UP NOWWW!!" screamed whoever it was out there. Half opening her eyes, Hermione looked over at her clock and it was only four in the morning... What was wrong with the people these days waking people up four in the morning? Letting out a loud yawn, Hermione grabbed her robe from the side of bed and tiredly walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" weakly Hermione questioned. She was not going to let in a physco maniac into her room.

"It's me Ron, OPEN UP NOW MIONE!!" Once again screamed the loony bin. If she opened the door, than she certainly would be crazy, Ron was crazy, why was waking her up in the middle of the morning?

"Okay Okay, I'm opening up right now." Slowly Hermione unhooked the locks, but before she could open the door, Ron was already storming in. Now she was getting pissed, who was he to just storm into her room like that? Letting out a irratated sigh, Hermione glared at Ron.

"RON!! What the bloody hell is going on!!" Screamed Hermione, but Ron gave her a funny look.

"Mione? Why are you yelling?" said Ron with the upmost innocent face. "Calm down Hermione, your going to wake up the whole entire school!!"

What was Ron doing? Why was he HERE?? She needed to get some sleep and here he was banging on her door and telling her to quiet down when HE was the one who was screaming out her name for the whole world to hear?! This was ridiculous, what was RON WEASLEY doing HERE?

Hermione took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose to try relax herself. If she didn't, there would be a red head with the last name of Weasley visiting Madam Pomfrey and she did not have the nerves to explain to them why he was there and all that... Deep breath, Deep breath...

"Okay... (Sigh) Ron... So why are you here?" in the utter most calmest voice she could muster out, Hermione looked at Ron, but the annoyance could not be disguised.

"Mione, What happened at the dance!! I heard what happened!! What happened?? I heard your sleeping with Malfoy and Oliver!!" Once the last question came up, Ron's face turned red from anger at the thought of Hermione sleeping with two guys. Now Hermione knew that Ron was the biggest moron in the universe. Maybe sleeping around with Oliver okay, but ferret faced donkey? Uhh... she passed. She couldn't believe she was so brutally awaken because of this... Couldn't he have waited a couple more hours before he popped the question?

"Answer me Mione!! Is it true?" anxiously Ron awaited for an answer.

Now she did not hide the anger in her voice and the annoyance... "Ron Weasley where did you hear his nonsense?"

"Uhh... a couple of first years and from Lavender...? So it is true!! I KNEW IT! HARRY SAID IT WAS BULLSHIT BUT IT IS ISN'T IT! HERMIO..." but Hermione cut him off.

Now she was really red in the face and she felt like her head was going to blow. "RONNNNN!! SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Hermione expressing every feeling she could express.

"NO IT IS NOT TRUE AND YOU GET YOUR INFORMATION FROM A COUPLE OF FIRST YEARS? GET OUT!! GET OUTTT!!" now she was hollaring. How could he think of her so low? Not only was she hurt but a little bit hurt... "Ron... please just get out" Ron looked at her funny. "Hermione so you didn't sleep with them?" Hermione's already thin patience was thinning out even more than ever now. She knew Ron to be a bit slow in the head and thickheaded but this was just too much!!

"RON I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH THEM OKAY?" Walking towards the door, Hermione pointed his way out. "Oh... okay than... But then I guess Harry was right... Uh then why were they fighting?" Letting out a frustrated sigh, "Malfoy called me a mudblood okay? There happy and Oliver wasn't used to it... Now please get out of here..." demanded Hermione.

Flushed in the face, Ron just looked around the ground. Looking at her for a while, but Hermione just stood by the door. He knew that by standing there, nothing could be done for now, and they both knew it. Without another word, Ron quickly left the room. Besides there will be many other times where they could talk.

Once Ron was gone, Hermione fell back on her bed. Today was such an tiring day, so many things happened and for just a couple more hours, she wanted her rest... To just forget all about her problems for a while...

* * *

Monday couldn't have come any sooner and Hermione was dreading it. Today was the first day of her little punishment, she had to puppy watch Professor Dumbledore's little pet with Draco. Just her luck, all of her classes went by too fast. When it turned 4:45 Hermione, walked towards the Professor's office. It was important to stay on time, but she still couldn't stop sulking as she thought of spending hours with Draco.

She liked puppies, but still puppy sitting with Draco wasn't what she wanted. Besides what was she supposed to with a puppy? What was the point? Couldn't the Professor have found someone else to watch over him? And what was the professor doing with a puppy at Hogwarts? Well there was no point in asking all these questions when no one was here to answer them.

Hermione couldn't believe it though it was 5:03 and no one was here, not even the professor. Impatiently Hermione tapped her feet with annoyance. Was she the only one who valued staying on time? Where was the professor? With a yawn, Hermione sat down leaning against the wall.

Finally Hermione heard footsteps coming down the hallways and immediately Hermione stood up. "Ahh... Hermione I see your here. Mr. Malfoy..." With a glint in his eye, he looked pass Hermione and there was Draco. "Were you there the whole time?"

"So what?" sneered Malfoy, but Hermione just shrugged him off. Is she was going to survive this than she had to be the mature one. No matter how much he pissed her off and irratated her, she had to just ignore him. "Nothing, just wondering. So Professor when do we start?"

"Follow me." There was a silence that no one bothered to break. In silence, they all followed the Professor, but neither of them saw any familiar ground. It was as if they were headed to the dungeons? The lights were dimmer and the atmosphere got colder. There were also a creepy cold feeling, that Hermione couldn't shake off.

Draco too was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but he was used to it. Having a father as a Death Eater, put him through many unexpecting experiences, he did not want to relive them...

"Well we're here. I shall come back for you when your task is finished for the day." said the Professor, and the glint in his eyes did not leave him. Opening the door, Hermione entered before she looked back at the Professor who was still smiling at them both. "Oh Professor, what exactly is our task?",but the annoying smile and glint in his eyes just smile back. "The answer will be inside. I shall be seeing you two in a couple of hours." Without saying another word, he walked away bolting the door shut, leaving them together for hours all alone with some puppy they had to take care of.

Hermione read the letter out loud.

"So... lets get this over with." Half smiling, with a fake enthuiasm, Hermione reached for the piece of parchment laying on the desk.

_By the time you read this letter,  
You Hermione and Draco will be in this room, ready to take on the little task for me.  
I will be expecting you two to be civil with each other.  
The task is, to take care of my little puppy. He can be quite adorable,  
but at times a handful, but they arn't mean. Please be good to it. _

_The task is:_

_1. Feed him and her and him._

_2. Groom him and her and him._

_3. Have fun!!_

_Well there are is a bowl of lemon drops there on the corner,  
I shall be coming to get you two in about two hours. _

_Yours Truely,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

"I guess we need to feed the little fellow, and what do you think he meant when he said, him and her and him? Malfoy?" Hermione turned around to see why Malfoy was so quiet and now she knew. In front of her was a five foot three headed _puppy, _sleeping in a cage.

"Uh... " Draco couldn't believe they had to take care of a monster. A huge monster... How were they supposed to take care of a animal so huge??

"Mudblood, get over here."

"Shut up Malfoy and would you stop that? It's getting pretty old." Like she said earlier, she had to ignore his immature comments. Hermione wasn't going to let him get to her, she had to just calm down. Finish her task and never be near Malfoy ever again.. Well maybe not ever again but still... "Let's hurry up and get this over with."

Hermione walked towards the bags of food sitting by the cage and there was another piece of parchment.

"Hey theres another letter." But all she got was a grunt.

Sighing Hermione read the other letter out loud as well.

_P.S. Also, make sure you let little Fluffers out of the cage and if he bites start singing! Hermione, make sure you peel the potatoes and cute the carrots. Yes Hermione, you need to feed them all of the bags! Not one bag missed. Well, have fun you two!_

"Malfoy would you come over here and give me a hand? These potatoes arn't going to peel themselves you know..."  
picking up a knife, Hermione cut open a bag. The whole time, Draco just stared at Hermione. Feeling his stare, Hermione looked back at him. "What?" but Draco shook his head and sat across from Hermione to begin the task.

Draco couldn't help it... Hermione was being so civil towards him. She should've been glaring, yelling, biting a piece of his head off by now, but he got the exact opposite reaction from her. It was getting harder and harder to be mean to her when he wasn't getting any reaction from her. He knew that by doing this, he was showing her how weak he was, but at the same time. He couldn't help it. He needed to show her that he was the superior one here, not her. If he didn't than...

Draco let out a sigh. How was he supposed to spend the next couple of hours with her? What if he slipped up? NO... He was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn't show any weakness towards mudbloods, especially a mudblood who was a best friend of Potter and beat him in school. He had to hate her and that was exactly what he was going to do, but why was it that he kept looking at her. His eyes wouldn't listen to him... as if they had a mind of its own.

A hour passed in silence as they finally peeled and cut the last vegetable... the meat was already cut for them so they didn't have to worry about it. Now the only problem was getting all the food into the gigantic pool like bowl for little Fluffers. That little puppy was still sleeping like the puppies they were.

Draco felt like he was going to fall asleep and it didn't help with the fact, that Hermione was so near him. He wanted to get away from here, it was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes away from her. Maybe it was because the mudblood was so ugly? No he knew for sure that wasn't true. She wasn't ugly... and a part of him was relieved.. Relieved for what he didn't know exactly and that the frustrating part. Ever since a while ago, whenever, he was around the mudblood, he couldn't think straight. He didn't know what it was, but something about her made him nervous and so confused... and he knew this wasn't a god thing, but was it really that bad?

Another hour had passed and they successfully got all of the tons of food into the bowl without saying a word. The animal still did not awake, by now they were expecting the animal to be awake but the animal wasn't going to budge a bit. The animal once in awhile snored and farted, but the animal still wasn't going to wake up any time soon and they were both tired.

Letting go of his knife, Draco fell on the floor, everything was ticking him off and _her _being here wasn't helping at all. Draco just wanted to leave... he wanted to be alone without having to see her for the remaining day. She was making him uncomfortable, even if they weren't speaking to each other, just the fact that she was near him was bothering...

"Task one complete... but how do you think we awaken them?" asked Hermione with wonder.

"We don't..." said Draco with indifference. He looked around the room with boredom.

"But, Malfoy we need to finish the task." Hermione looked at him with irritation.

"Either way we are going to get out of here in about thirty minutes. So what does it matter?"

Jus than, a letter popped out of no where and Draco caught it. With each word he read, Draco couldn't hide his anger.

"I guess we do need to finish ALL of the tasks..."

"Why what does the letter say? Who's it from?"

"It's from the professor and it said that we need to finish all the tasks or else we don't get out of here..." With a monotone voice, Draco looked around the room and headed toward the animal.

"WHATTT?!" outraged Hermione screamed out. "I TOLD YOU!!"

With a huff, Hermione walked toward the so called 'puppy'... "I HAVE A FREAKING ESSAY DUE ON WEDNESDAY... THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT MALFOY!!"

Now Draco turned towards Hermione glaring as best as he could, but he was still recovering from the shock. Just a little while ago, the mudblood and he were having a civil conversation. They were actually having a civil conversation and no one was here to witness it. Suprsingly it wasn't that bad... almost relieving... Well at least the civilty lasted for a little bit until now.

"Whatever Mudblood. Let's just get this over with. Hurry up and give me a hand." As Draco reached for the the caged doors.

"Fine, lets get this over with."

Suddenly they heard a growl, three growls to be exact. Hermione and Draco both turned their heads toward the cage.

"Uh... Malfoy what do we do now?" Hermione actually didn't know what to do now.

"How the hell should I know? Your the smartest witch of the century. You figure it out."

Angerly Hermione faced Draco. "NO! You get this straight. We are both in this together whether we like it or not, and we are BOTH going to figure it out! GOT IT?!"

Draco was suprised, how was this going to work out when he constantly had a fluttery feeling inside his stomach. Especially when ever she looked up at him... He knew he was being stupid. These feelings were silly and something he wasn't used to. He had to stop...

"Whatever Mudblood..." showing no other emotions he didn't need to show.

Shrugging her shoulder's Hermione faced the so called puppy once more.

"Nice puppy... Nice puppy, sit?" Trying to show as much of the Gryffindor courage as possible, but the puppies didn't buy it. There were more growls and now large puddles of saliva were flowing out of all three of the puppies.

"Malfoy do something!" Pleaded Hermione, but Draco just leaned against the wall, looking bored.

"Why don't you sing? Wasn't there something about singing in the letter?" carefully Draco voiced out each thought.

"Sing? Why don't you sing Malfoy? I am not going to sing." Hermione did not feel very comfortable singing, dancing maybe but not singing. Besides she was almost doing everything here... Then she remembered, first year with Harry and Ron. Hagrid's Snuffles... It fell asleep whenever he heard music... Well in this case, she guessed was that he or she was going to calm down.

"Fine then don't sing." shrugged Draco.

"UGh! Fine I'll sing." annoyance strung alone her voice.

Hermione sat down closed her eyes, softly she hummed a tune that her mother used to sing to her as a child and Draco's eyes widened. That song, that melody... his mother used to sing it to him when he was a child.

It seemed that the melody was working, the growling and the snarls slowly started to cease, as his tails started to swish back and forth.

"Hey its working..." suprised Draco sat right next to her, keeping his face indifferent. He wanted to hug her but at the same time, she was a mudblood and he didn't know what kind of mudblood cooties he could get. Of course he knew it wasn't true but still, she was a mudblood and it was known fact that mudbloods were dirty.

Determined to finish the task, Hermione continued her singing as Draco sat down watching her and the puppy. Soon the dog was sitting like a obedient dog, as if he wasn't five feet tall and was a regular pup... "Hey do you think you could stop singing? Your hurting my ears." lied Draco, she was actually kind of good, but he was never going to admit that. Admitting it was like he was admitting she was pretty which she wasn't... at times...

"Would you just stop?" continuing with her songs, Hermione slowly got up with caution as she watched her actions. She didn't want to do anything to anger little Snuffle Wuffles... Little by little, Hermione walked up to the dog. Slowly she unbolted the locks and lifted the barrier with a quiet spell.

Draco watched her, as she carefully moved around the cage trying not to provoke the so called puppy. Hermione was different, she had changed around the years.. but that didn't mean anything to him. He was going to need to find a new way of pushing away his 'feelings'. It was weird and he wasn't used to them. He needed to find a better way to hide his feelings, because he so far he wasn't as successful as he would have liked to.

"Granger, your fucking insane, but whatever. You almost done yet?"

"No, no thanks to you." Slightly raged over the fact that she wasnt get any help from him. "Well are you going to help me or what, because the faster we finish the faster we get out of here Malfoy."

"Hm.." grunted Draco. Hermione was slighty suprised that they haven't ripped each others heads yet. Somehow he was almost, ALMOST, bareable. Whenever she thought about how he was back when they were younger, raged her, but at the same time. Now he seemed a little bit different, more depth than before. What if there were some things she still didn't know about him? What was she talking about, of course she didn't know him... They were even friends. What made her think she would know anything about him, because she didn't?

"Malfoy?"

"Yea..."

"I'm hungry."

"Me too.."

"What? Your hungry too?" Suprised Hermione looked over at Draco.

"Wow genius, of course I am hungry..." Giving her the a 'No duh' look, Draco walked right past her and tried to get near the puppy, but things didn't go as planned.

Mr. Snuffle-Wuffles, ran pass them out of the cage and locked the both of them in. For a minute they just looked at each other silently asking what they should do.

"Uh... this is awkward.." smirked Draco, as he leaned against the caged walls.

"What are you smirking at.. this isn't funny." frustrated, Hermione stormed around the perimeters.

"It's funny."

"What's funny?" snapped Hermione.

"Okay so it isn't that funny, but who cares.. no point in mooping around mudblood."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" glaring Hermione stepped a bit closer.

"I'm not. Like you said earlier, we might as well be a bit civil to each other right?" shrugged Draco, but Hermione wasn't convinced. Something was up and she was determined to find out what.

"Fine... So what do we do about the dog?" awkwardly Hermione watched the little puppy as he or they rolled around in circles panting.

"How the hell should I know? Think genius.. We can't get out of here until someone comes to get us." Draco rolled his eyes. "For someone who's smart, you sure are stupid."

Angerly Hermione glared at him. "Shut up! At least we need to try... Ugh.. Fuck you!!" Not knowing what else to do, Hermione stomped across the cage away from Draco.

"Wow.. calm down. Gryffindor princess has a potty mouth. You should seriously wash it out with some soap..."

But all he got was the little birdy from the girl across from him.

Shaking his head, Draco just sat down and shook his head... Gryffindors...

Then he got an idea. Something to bring up the mood and maybe kill a little time as well. "Granger..." Hermione looked up this time but glared at him. "Lets play a game here." Now curious, Hermione raised a single eye brow. "What is it?" said Hermione.

"Truth or Dare. You down?" with a funny look Hermione just shook her head no. "I don't know what your playing at but no..."

"Why you scared? Come on it'll kill some time." folding his arms behind his head, Draco looked at Hermione with a bored look. Hiding his true feelings, he was dying to get to know her better. He of course didn't want to get to know her, but he wanted to find some things out and maybe blackmail her...?

"Fine... lets play." Sighing, Hermione walked closer to Draco and the game began.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

"So, Granger, you start."

"Uhhh… Why do I need to start, this was your idea Malfoy."

"Touché" With a sly glance, Draco asked the first question.  
"Did you like the Jelly Beans?" asked Draco as if he was talking about the daily weather, but all of Hermione's body froze up. How did he know about the jelly beans, unless he was the one... No...

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, the gears in her little brain finally working for the night.

"It is a very simple question. Did-you-like-the-jelly-beans?" Draco just smiled back as if they were the best of friends. This was fun, he knew this would get to Hermione, he honestly did not know what he was going to do, but whatever it was it was going to F-U-N!! playing around with the mudblood… never got old… well sometimes. But a part of his conscience was telling him otherwise. He knew if he didn't play this so called 'game' well he would blow his cover, but what cover? What was there to cover, right? This was very unhealthy for his, signs of insanity was talking to yourself and so far he was showing all the symptoms. Crap…

Snapping himself out of his abnormally funny thoughts, Draco just stared at the beautifully confused creature in front of him. Her mouth was gaping open like a retarded fish who didn't know any better.

"It was you? YOU? YOU SENT ME THOSE JELLY BEANS? AND YOUR MR. JELLY BEANSSSSS?!" screamed Hermione. Something told him, that it wasn't such a good idea to mess with Granger, she was seriously a ticking bomb ready to blow up your head any minute. "What are you talking about Granger, I just saw you with a bag of jelly beans before and I just asked you. Something is seriously wrong with you.. maybe it's your blood." Forcing up a sneer, Draco waited for her to fall for his lies. It was better to just let it go now, than get his beautifully combed hair up plucked out by the crazy bamboo sitting in front of him, a very pretty bamboo.. NO! NO! NO!

"Oh." Was the only thing that Hermione could muster out as her face was burning red from embarrassment.

"So, your not Mr. Jelly Beans?" with a sigh, Hermione looked down, a little disappointed but as soon as he could notice it was gone.

"Never mind, Malfoy, lets go on with the game and yes I guess I do like jelly beans." At the mention of jelly beans Hermione's face got hotter and redder if possible.

"Hm.. so I'm guessing you have a Jelly Bean fetish then? What kind of name is Mr. Jelly Beans anyways?" Now Hermione's embarrassment turned into pure anger. "You know what? Forget it…It's none of your business Malfoy, enough with the games. Let's think of ways to get out of here."

Impatiently tapping the sides of arm, Hermione looked around the cage looking for some kind of escape route. Mean while, Draco sat down looking bored while letting out a loud yawn.

"You know you are not going to find a way out. I know about this cage, all sides are sealed shut from the inside, only someone from the other side could let us out now. Might as well go along with the games, since we are not going to have anything better to do."

The smartest witch of the century had to figure this out, it was simple really, usually cages had some kind of a weakness. What could they possibly be? Hermione had to figure this out. Or else, she was going to go insane, being in the same cage, no the same universe was going to drive her insane. Either God was playing a cruel trick on her or she just had really bad luck. Out of all the people to get stuck with, it had to be Malfoy?!

"Ugh… Where is Professor Dumbledore anyways? I'm sure its almost curfew and we have classes tomorrow. What is he thinking? Someone has to come down and get us. This is crazy…" The sudden animal in her stomach let loose, as a loud growl was heard and Hermione's face once again turned scarlet red. Once Draco heard, he looked up smirking. "What was that? Was that a growl? Wow Granger, I never heard a human being stomach growl like that before..." But Hermione just turned away. "I need my food so shut up!" growled Hermione, almost matching the viciousness of her stomach. "I guess it's a mudblood thing, because that was something else."

It was fun pissing of the pissy mudblood Granger, the joy of it never left him, just that sometimes when the word mudblood slipped out, something in him snapped. The solitude with Granger wasn't helping a bit. His mind kept rewinding to the night at the corridors… When he carried her back to the dorms, her body was so... No… He couldn't be thinking about those thoughts. There were limitations he had to keep, being a son of a Death Eater did not come easy… He needed to control his hormones, because if he didn't than he didn't know what he might do to the little mudblood across from him.

After the last comment about her being a mudblood, Hermione's blood boiled. Stomping to the ferret face, Hermione smacked him on his head, and was ready to pounce on him, but suddenly a little note with wings flew towards Hermione and with the little grace she had left, Hermione caught it. "What's that?" Questioned Draco, and Hermione gave him who should I know look. "How should I know ferret. It's not like I can read minds." Shaking his head, he moved away from the mudblood. She was dangerous if he didn't watch out, she could seriously hurt someone and he was not going to be the next victim.

"Open it." Dryly he sort of commanded, but Hermione just threw him another glare. "I know, what else am I going to do."

Skimming through it, Hermione read the letter out loud.

'"Dear Hermione and Mr. Draco,

It is clear from what I see, that you two has have no progress to be friendly with each other. So I have come up with a conclusion that you two will be staying in the cage until you learn to do so. I have been very lenient with you two and the rest of the student body for far too long. It does not matter how long it takes, you two will stay in the cages until I see some progress. The house elves, will bring your belongings to you within a hours time. Well good luck and have some lemon drops.

Oh and the house elf will explain the directions to you later when he arrives. Have fun.

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore. '"

Weakly Hermione finished, her face pale. So many questions were running through her head, that she literally could not keep up with them. How could the Professor be so rash? There had to be some kind of rule or even a law against this. Keeping two male and female students locked up in a cage for how longs long? This is absurd, she had to do something about this.

Hermione looked up at Draco with a pale face but for some reason, he was actually calm with the same bored reflection. "Well… Aren't you going to say something. We are going to be stuck with each other for how long? There has to be some kind of a rule against this. This is wrong! Malfoy say something!" Snapped Hermione, but the his eyes stayed calm as he just watched her throw a tantrum.

Finally Hermione quieted down and she held on to the bars holding her back from her freedom.

"Stop being such a drama queen. All we need to do is get along, how hard could that be?" muttered Draco, but in the inside he was confused. When he first absorbed the contents of the letter, he felt ecstatic, but he should have felt what Granger over there was feeling. Trapped. Pissed. Mad and all the other bashing things, but all he felt was excitement and joy. Of course he couldn't show her this, but why was this? What was going on? After one good deed, he fell apart like this. He had to make sure he never ever did something good for the mudblood ever again. He had to keep his calm and he was an excellent actor.

"What that is all your going to say to me, stop being a drama queen?" said Hermione with disbelief, getting ready to pull out her hair. Maybe that would help her unfuzzle her already fruzzled mind.

"It cant be that bad. All we need to do is get along, lets be mature adults and we will see what happens. Okay?" and Draco pulled out his hand for a good ol' handshake. Hesitantly Hermione looked at the hand outstretched in front of her.

"Fine, but no funny business and this is only until we get out of here." Taking his warm hands into her own, and they shook on it. But Draco and Hermione both couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation run throughout their hands from a mere handshake. The air became very awkward, as they let go of their hands. Luckily for them, Dobby came to the rescue with a loud POP. "Ms. Hermione Dobby so happy to see Hermione."

And all Draco got was a look of fear and hatred. "Mr. Young Malfoy." Bitterness running through his voice. But once Dobby looked at Hermione, the smile returned back to his face.

"Dobby is so grateful to Ms. Hermione. You so good to Dobby. Oh.. the task and all your things are in the bag over here!" behind him Dobby, pulled out a small messenger bag. Immediately Hermione knew what it was. She saw it in the textbooks before but never in real life. The magical property of the bag made it so magical… glitter glitter… whatever you needed the bag conjured it up for you, but it had to be your property.

"Thank you Dobby, is there any way I could escape? Please Dobby I need your help." Pleaded Hermione ,but Draco sneered. "Your asking a fucking house elf to escape? How pitiful." But Draco was silenced as Dobby let out a loud shriek, hurting both Hermione and draco's ears. "Draco SHUT UP!" Hermione just called me Draco? I just called him Draco?

"I-I-I mean Malfoy. Dobby so what are the instructions?"

"Dobby doesn't like. But Dobby must tell you. Lady Hermione and Malfoy will be here for at least three days and all food will be brought up by Dobby. All studies will be done in the cages and in about another hour the bathrooms will be conjured. That is all." Taking in a deep breath, Dobby shook is floppy ears.

"Thank you Dobby." With another loud pop Dobby disappeared.

"So… I guess we need to get along for the next three days…or more."

But she got no response as Draco picked up the magical bag and conjured his bed and pajamas.

"Malfoy I was talking to you." But still no answer.

"What is to happen to the puppy?" No answer.

Fine, if he was going to be a butt hurt ferret then let him. She had better things to do. Snatching the bag away from him, Hermione conjured her bed as well and few other things.

As Draco lay silently in his bed, a civil war had broken loose in his head. He didn't know what to do. Three days of being stuck with Granger!! It was going to be hell, how was he supposed to keep his sanity with her here? He was supposed to get this over with and never ever talk to her again. Three days with her was torture. The best thing to do was keep silent and keep to himself. That was the only thing he could do or else who knew what would happen.

The next day was eventless. There was nothing to do since, Hermione and Draco both decided to not talk. Hermione read for most of the day as Draco just stared at the wall doing nothing. Pure silence and it was ready to drive them both mad. Especially since Draco's eyes never really listened to him these days. They always ventured off to where Granger was at. He needed to stop this once and for all.

Draco finally got up from his state of immobility. "UGHH! I can't take this anymore." Letting out a frustrated growl, Draco pushed away his bed sheets.

"Granger!!" but Hermione just looked away and continued reading her book. He really did not need this right now. He knew he was being stupid yesturday, but that didn't mean that she had to act the same as him. "Granger!!" roared Draco, but Hermione remained silent as she silently read her book.

Storming up to her side of the cage, Draco stood in front of her, but still she continued to ignore him. "Granger I am talking to you." Hermione stopped her reading and shut her book. Looking up with annoyance, Hermione put her book away. "Yes?" Hermione answered back with forced sweetness as she continued to glare at him. Trying to force up a smile as much as possible, Hermione just waited for whatever Malfoy had to say.

"Yes?" repeated Hermione with the same forced sweetness in her voice.

"Let's... talk Granger."

"No." was the simple answer he recieved.

"I said, let's talk Granger."

But he got the same response. "No"

"Why" gritted out Draco, clentching his right fist, but he just shook it off.

"Because I don't feel like it. Now if you do NOT mind I would like to get back to my reading?" PIcking up her abandoned book once more, Hermione flipped it open to the page she stopped at. With a gentle smile, Hermione ignored the boy standing in front of her.

"If you don't mind Malfoy your blocking out the light, could you move please?" muttered Hermione, trying to shoo him away as if a fly buzzing around her. As of right now, this was fun for Hermione. She tried to be nice the day before, he just threw it at her face and ignored her, so it was only fair that he got the same treatment.

"No" he whispered.

"Why not?" demanded Hermione, ready to push him is away if needed to. It was already horrible enough that she was stuck in here with him, now he was going to take away her reading him? Nuh-uh. He was not goin to do that and she was going to fight for her light if he didn't move any time soon. She needed her reading right now and this was probably the only way she was going to keep herself sane.

"I said move Malfoy, before I push you away myself." Hermione was ready to show him what he meant. She was already interrupted once, she was not going to be interrupted again. "MOVE, or I'll do it for you."

With defiance in his eyes, Draco stared her down. "Do it." he scathingly spit out. He said do it, so Hermione again shut her book and got up from her bed, but she was immediately pushed back down. "Do it" spit out Draco with anger and venom, but Hermione stayed down. She already knew what was going to happen if she got up, so she needed another plan and she knew the perfect one. Without saying another word, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and tried to pull him down on her bed with much force she could bring and suprisingly it worked. He tumbled down on her bed, without squishing her small frame with his enormous one. "Well I did it, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go to the other corner where little ferrets don't come bothering me."

Anger was burning deep within Draco, not just anger but something else. He didn't know how to explain it, it was just there and it was pissing him off bad. He needed to get away from her now, but stupid Professor wouldn't let him. Dammit, only if he had his wand, it could get out of here, but they took them away. To add to his list of anger, Granger just pushed him down on her bed. He was not going to let her get away with it. When he saw her reach for her book, he knew his que. Once she reached down for the book, he took a grab of it and pulled her down on top of him. Letting out a shriek, Hermione fell on top of Draco.

Her eyes wide, Hermione tried to get off of him, but he kept his grip tight. He was not going to let her go after this. He was going to get his revenge one way or another and he really didn't know how he was going to do it, but that didn't matter to him at all right now. "You thought you'll get away with that? Well you thought wrong." But Hermione just let out a scornful laugh. "Whatever Malfoy, just let me go. You'll get mudblood cooties." mimicking his voice.

Draco's grip on her arm only tightened. "Shut up and listen well. Throughout the days we are going to be here, you are to listen to my commands and be obedient like the good mudblood you are. Got it?"

But Hermione just looked at him bored. "What if I don't?" Faking a yawn Hermione dared him to continue.

The look in his eyes was starting to get to her, but she was not going to let him know this. She was not going to back down from a ferret, he was only a ferret. He was only a ferret and Hermione had to keep her cool, but the look in his eyes did not help ease the queeziness in her stomach.

"What if I don't?" repeated Hermione.

For a moment there was complete silence between them as Hermione waited for a response. Draco's grip on her arms loosened a little bit, but not enough for her to escape. Hermione felt uncomfortable laying on top of him, especially since he was so comfortable. Ferrets were not comfortable and the look he was giving her was getting her creeped out.

"If you don't then... If you don't than I am going to... I'm going to kiss you Granger." With pleading eyes, he went in for the dive.

AU: Seriously review people please! Did you like it hate it... Tell me whats up!


End file.
